Short Stories 1
by K2912 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: Good deeds will be repaid sooner or later.


**A/N: Oops...seems like i got wound up with the wrong archive. Yep that's right, for the past few weeks i have roamed around another archive. Name, Sly Cooper and Star Fox. Now i have roamed in Star Fox archive for a while and Sly Cooper before that and got stuck with it. I got some good stories to read while i was away from the Alpha and Omega archive but don't worry folks i am still alive!.**

 **Anyway, i decide to write this one shot to take a break from the A &O Lemon Request but let's not worry about it. I am still working with the next request and already got 2k words if i recall it correctly. I also got the idea from my English book while i was i school. So i hope this can motivate y'all to keep doing good things even when they didn't ask you to do it. Who knows you'll get repaid evenly or better.**

 **I am planning to do more of this so here's the first one!.**

Once upon a time in Jasper lives a young boy with grey hair with lovely blue eyes. He lost his parent from a car crash and lives alone ever since. He decide to do chores freely around the city with a little payment.

One day, he notices that only got a very small amount of money left and couldn't afford to buy food. So, he decide to go to someone's house asking for food. The first one rudely declines, so he decide another door with the same results but he didn't quit.

Door after door, everyone still declines. He wanted to give up but he decide to try one last time. He arrive at a quite big house. Knocking on the door, a young woman opens it. The young woman then ask why the boy knock on her door.

The young boy explains that he is really hungry but could not afford to buy food so he asked for some from door to door. The young women realize that that is the same boy that had done some chores for her so taking a pity, she brought him in.

He then have the best meal of his life with her husband and their two daughters. They even let him to stay over the night to make sure that he's safe. By the morning, they boy bid them a farewell. He thank them so much that he will repay their good deed with anything he could do.

But the two adult smiles and shook their heads. The man say that he doesn't have to repay their kindness. They even told the boy to come to their house if he felt hungry or need to stay over a night. The boy thanked them over and over before leaving the two adult with their daughters behind.

They were named Eve and Winston.

Days turn to weeks, weeks turn to months, months turn to years.

Soon Eve and Winston grew old and their two daughters had left them to work at somewhere else. One day, Eve got sick and decide to do a medical check up. Turns out she got a rare disease and it was nearly impossible to be cured. Many doctors tried to cure her but failed. One then decide to recommend them to a man that might can cure her disease. The man's name was Dr. Humphrey Mason.

Determine to do anything to cure her, Winston brought her to Dr. Humphrey and he observed her disease and make a cure for it. Finally the disease got eradicated and she got really happy about that.

But then the bill comes. Winston and Eve take a look at it and terrified by the amount of the charge. It was so expensive that he might think they couldn't pay it forever. Although their two daughters had work and have some nice payments, it's still not enough. They begin to think to seel their house but it seems still not enough.

Both Winston and Eve were depressed while thepayment dead line comes to them. In the morning of the dead line comes, they were surprised they received a letter from the hospital. Fear for the worst, they open it slowly while their hands trembles.

They might sue them or even confiscate their house but that's not the case. Instead they found their bills were all paid up by someone, and that someone left a note that made them shocked.

It reads:

'Paid in full with a meal, and a house to stay'.

 **A/N: That was it! I hope that motivates you all who read this! :). Anyway, i hope you like it and feel free to leave a review. The lemon request will be posted a bit late for some private reason and have a great day!.**


End file.
